With the recent development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or wearable devices have been widely used. Hardware parts and/or software parts of such electronic devices have continuously been improved in order to support and increase functions.
For example, the electronic device may tack a picture through a camera, provide a wayfinding service through a navigation function, and provide a payment service through an input of a password (or input of a secret pattern) or a fingerprint sensor. When the user is authenticated using a fingerprint sensor, the electronic device may keep higher security as compared to user authentication using a password input. Accordingly, electronic devices are developed to provide not only the payment service but also various services such as financial transactions using the fingerprint sensor.
The fingerprint sensor may be provided at a button (for example, a home button) of the electronic device, and the user may bring his/her finger into contact with the button of the electronic device in fingerprint recognition. In other implementations, the fingerprint sensor is located in a display area of the electronic device rather than the button of the electronic device. For example, when the fingerprint sensor is located at the part of the display area and a user interface (UI) is displayed in the display area, the user cannot know the location at which the fingerprint sensor is arranged and thus may have difficulty in using fingerprint recognition.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.